Crash
by tacklesmontana
Summary: When Johnny and Mike leave for an undercover, things take a turn for the worst when they don't return home that night.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Johnny T that's not fair!" Mike whined, as Johnny took shot gun, and Briggs took the wheel.

"Hey not everything can be fair, this world is an unfair place" he chuckled

"Well at least I have a girlfriend" mike teased

"Or should you say had," Johnny pointed out, "Cause last time I checked, you too had it out in front of a house she wasn't supposed to be in"

"Yeah well, we never actually officially broke up okay" Mike reasoned as he sunk down a little in his seat, the nostalgic feeling of thinking about abby creeping up on him.

"Yeah okay, you win," Jonny stated, thinking he went a little too far with the whole Abby situation, "But I'm still shot gun!" he teased

"If you really want to go there, I at least have a bigger d-"

"Boys knock it off" Briggs cut in from the driver's seat," Mike you can ride shotgun tomorrow, and Johnny apologize for bringing up Abby."

"M 'sorry Mikey-mike, I crossed the line a little, I apologize." Johnny said a soft tone to his voice.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the symphony of a Californian night. As they arrived at the house, they saw that Paige hadn't returned from her bust, and Charlie was probably cooking up something. Johnny and Briggs ran inside, but Mike made his way to the beach.

"Hey Chuck whatchya making this time?" Briggs asked, his hunger getting the best of him.

"Well it isn't sauce night, so you tell me what you want and I'll make it while you set the table." She said, her thick accent shining through every word she said.

"You can choose Johnny, I'm going to set the table" he said leaving the room with his hands full of dishes.

"How about" he held his hand to his mouth like he was thinking "mmmm how about tacos?"

"Johnny you are truly a taco addict." She said with a smirk on her face "You had tacos for lunch all this week, and we had them for dinner last night, so choose something else" she said, her motherly nature kicking in.

"Fine, surprise me" he said feeling defeated. "Wait can you ask Paige to bring home take out from Ming's Garden?"

"Because I can't say no to that little smile, I'll call her in a second. Hey where's Levi, did he come home with you?" she asked her brows furrowed with question.

"Yeah, I don't know where he went, but I think he might be at the beach?" he said also wondering where the blonde man went. "I'll go check"

Mike sat on the oversized rock, thinking about his lost lover. Were they still together, or was that an official breakup? Suddenly Mike was overwhelmed by thought of Abby, that he let one soldiered tear slip. _Man, I just want her back. I loved her._ He thought to himself, o the silent deserted beach.

"Hey!" Mike gasped at the sudden sound

"Oh my god Johnny don't do that to me man," mike said his heart pounding fast and hard.

"Sorry, thought you heard me coming," there was a long pause in which neither of them said a word, "Mikey, are you okay, I mean with what I said and everything, I really truly didn't intend to hurt your feelings." Johnny admitted feeling the guilt.

"No John, you are fine, it's just, I thought she was the one, but all I ever told her was lies, and I'm just really missing her you know." He said, a sadness to his voice

"Yeah," Johnny said, trying to brush of the conversation "Well, Paige is bringing home take out, she should be here soon. Wanna go back to the house with me?"

"Man that sounds great, I really could go for some food right now, take my mind off things" Mike said with a sigh as he stood from his rock.

They walked to the house, the awkwardness of their conversation in the air. As the arrived, they smelled the familiar smell of Ming's Garden, and couldn't help but smile. Now that the whole gang was home, they all sat at the table and ate.

"Okay so Mike and Johnny, tomorrow you have an undercover together, I'll tell you more about it later. Jake you have to go deal with the birds, and try to get custody of them tomorrow. Paige, you Charlie and I have to go to HQ for a meeting involving our last opp, but it's just a report nothing bad." Briggs looked up at his co-workers, his family. "All clear?" everyone nodded giving him the right away to continue speaking. "Okay well looks like Mike has Dishes tonight, but I think you should probably get some rest, so Charlie would you mind if we did it for him?"

"Nope, don't really have anything else planned." She said with a smile

"Hey Paul, I can help Charlie with the dishes, you and Jakes can go do something together if you want" Paige said with an encouraging nod.

"Thanks P I'll take you up on that offer, I really appreciate it!" Briggs said feeling accomplished.

"Thanks for taking over the dishes, I guess I'll go get some rest before tomorrow" mike said saluting them before he went upstairs to bed.

"Yeah, I'll catch y'all later, I'm hittin the hay" Johnny said trotting up the stairs like a happy six year old.


	2. Chapter 2

"MIKEY!" he heard a scream coming from downstairs.

Breathing hard Mike jumped up with a start. Instinctively, he pulled his gun from the table, and carefully going down the stairs made sure he would not miss anything. Johnny waited at the foot with the most bewildered face.

"What in the actual hell are you doing?" Johnny giggled as he took in the scared face Mike was wearing.

"You screamed my name at the top of your lungs, did you not?" he said still waking up.

"Oh that?" Johnny questioned "Yeah, yeah I did, Why?" he said trying not to smile.

"Oh well, you know, you live in a house full of armed people, and a scream like that would only mean one is in trouble, but you know, it's all the same to me if you were just trying to wake me up." He said smirking.

"Why are you up so late?" Johnny questioned.

"I stayed up half the night, not able to sleep," mike said wiping a hand over his eyes, "Thinking about Abby."

"Oh, sorry man. Well ah, Briggs said that we should probably leave around noon to go check things out, and then go back to the warehouse around twelvish tonight. How's that sound" he questioned

"Well I think it will take my mind off of things, so it sounds perfect." He made his way to the kitchen, "I'll go get ready after I eat something."

"Sure thing, hey can you make me a taco?" Johnny asked sincerely.

"Umm Johnny, didn't we just have tacos the other night for dinner. Also didn't you have a taco for lunch yesterday, and the day before that, and the whole entire week before that? Seriously lay off the tacos before you become one!" he said resuming his breakfast

"Fine Levi, I'll eat cereal now, and we can go for tacos later, how does that sound?" he said, and smug little smile on his face.

"Fine, just eat so we can go get ready please." Mike said putting his dish in the washer.

After breakfast, they headed out to a warehouse where they had their undercover. AS they scoped the building, they planned how they would go in, make the bust, and get out. Now it was just a matter of time. They waited nearly two hours until they got any action. They saw a large truck pull up, and a person get in it. The person who got in than got out, with a large brown box, that said U.S Arsenal on the side, which probably meant they were stolen from the Army Base up the road. Johnny and mike headed home, so they could gear up, and tell the TAC team their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready Mikey-Mike?" Johnny asked, a certain bubbly attitude shinning in his voice.

"John I'm as ready as ill every be" Mikey said with a sigh

"Okay than, glad you're in shotgun?" Johnny couldn't help but laugh because he got to drive. His car his rules.

"Okay so let's check in with TAC and get on our way." Mike said with seriousness to his voice, which only meant business.

"This is Agent Mike Warren, Agent Briggs come in" he said into his speaker

"This is Agent Briggs, how are you guy's doing?" he said knowing that they had been in the car driving to the warehouse for about an hour and a half now.

"Never better, only next time, don't let Johnny eat tacos." Mike said with the thickest accent of sarcasm

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you, oh another thing to warn you, these guys are stealing goods from the army base, so they will have a generous amount of weapons. Be careful, this will be a dangerous mission, but back up will be ready on your call." He said with concern edged in his voice.

"Thanks Briggs, we will be on our best watch." Mike said, a little worried now. "Okay we are pulling in"

"Okay go for it" Briggs assured him.

Johnny picked the lock, and they slowly made their way into the building. They saw the drugs they needed to recover, sitting in a room guarded by four burley men. Mike signaled for Johnny to go around and mike would take them from the front. Mike was so close to getting to them in silence when someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream for Johnny. The other guards saw this and ran for the action. Johnny was pale as a sheet when he realized he and his friend might not make it out.

"Tie his arms up on that pole." One guard ordered, because everyone followed, Johnny assumed he was the person in charge.

"Here take a knife, we can have a little fun with this one, eh?" one of the men said

Mike's face drained as he realized what they were going to do. "no, stop please, don't do this, please" he said, it was his only self-defense because he was all tied up and by the way where the hell was Johnny or the TAC team.

"Aww looks like the little lad is scared; do you want your mommy? Here have this instead!" that's is all Mike remembered, before a knife went shooting into his abdomen. He screamed out in pain, at the top of his lungs hoping someone would hear him. Twice more, the knife when shooting through his middle, he screamed and cried out, until he felt week, and bloodless. He sat there moaning incoherent words, hoping someone would hear him. At that moment, a hard metal object hit him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Hey you bastards!" Johnny screamed from across the warehouse "that's my friend!" he finished his statement with five gunshots. He hit and killed each man, and ran hoping his friend was still there.

"ohmy godmikemikemikemike," he exhaled all in a rush when he approached his friends ghost white body, "please be here" he whispered silently feeling for a pulse. There was only a slight flutter, in which to his relief was a good sign.

Because there was no hospital within 25 miles, he would have to notify them that he was coming, and drive mike there by himself. He untied Mike's arms and legs, and scooped up the way to light man in his arms. As he began to run to the car, mike started to moan and cry out in pain with every step.

"It's okay buddy, were almost there, please just hang on okay?" he said fearing the worst, and not even realizing there were tears streaming down his face. Only he did realize he was covered in blood. Only it wasn't his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Im Kind of new to this, so I gave it my best! Hope you like it!**

"Hey you!" Johnny suddenly was about to be sick, because he knew they weren't going to be leaving for the hospital anytime soon.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the condescending voice behind them asked.

Johnny knew better that to answer, Briggs said just ignore the bad guys when they think that they are rougher than you, silence is key.

"Answer me!" he said, not sounding happy at all. "Answer me, before I-" Johnny cut him off.

"Before you what? What could you possibly do to make matters worse?" he turned around, realizing no one was there. Johnny realized this was a bad sign, that he was hallucinating. He must have been injured, this is only a dream, right. _Come on Johnny, dammit, wake the hell up, come on get outta here, go get Mikey, he needs you come on Johnny, wake up! _ He chanted this, desperately trying to get back to reality, if he wanted mike to live, he needed to wake up soon.

As if on cue, he awoke, feeling the pounding in his head, and the bile rising up his thought, he was able to conclude he had a concussion. He also felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He rolled up his pant leg, only to discover a bullet wound that was bleeding out. He couldn't be sure what really happened, but his best bet was that when he shot at the five guys, one shot at him, and hit him in the leg, causing him to fall, and hit his head on the cold concrete floor.

As he came to his senses, he heard a moan, a moan so full of pain and agony that it made him cringe. He looked up, and saw his best friend, hanging from the ceiling, in which his arms were tied to. His legs, totally limp, were just dangling there. His stab wounds bleeding out, red against his skin so white.

Johnny got up in hopes to run over to mike, but the pain in his leg thought differently. He crawled over to mike like a soldier, and slowly stood to cut the rope. He had to move fast, in pain to catch mike, who was incoherently screaming out in pain. Slowly, they made the desperate hobble to the car. Where the hell was the TAC team, Briggs, Paige, Jakes, Charlie, or anyone?

He fumbled for the keys, and finally found the one he was looking for. Slowly he placed mike in the car, who was wailing at the top of his lungs for Johnny to just shoot him. But Johnny protested, knowing he couldn't. But what he could do was keep Mike awake until they reached the hospital.

"Mike I need you to listen to me" his words a little slurred from his concussion "you gotta stay awake okay, we will be there soon." He quietly reassured himself, knowing he had a fifty fifty chance here.

"John," his voice barely a whisper, "You need to just shoot me, I can't take it anymore, I'm not," he couldn't finish his sentence, barely being able to breathe " I-I won't make it, just shoot me please,"

"Come on man, your delirious, you don't know what you are saying, I know you don't want me to spend the rest of my life in jail for murder right?" he said trying to ease the tension he had. "Mike?" he said panicked now," Mike wake up buddy, I need you to stay awake" Johnny chanted with a sense of grave urgency. "Mi-MIKEY" he was screaming now, watching his friend shake, seizing uncontrollably, moaning and face etched in pain "OHMYGOD Mikey, Oh God Mikey," there was nothing else he could do but drive faster to help his friend. With a hand cupping his friends head, and a foot on the gas pedal, he fumbled for his phone.

_"9-1-1 send"_

_"hello 911 what's your emergency"_

_"This is Agent Tutorro from Graceland, we are currently twenty or so miles out, with a wounded Agent, and its bad!"_

_"Okay sir, calm down. What kind of injury as he taken up?"_

_"Stabbed four times in the lower chest/abdomen area, he looks to be hit in the back of the head and face with a bat or something, multiple lacerations up his arms and legs, and he just had what seems to be a seizure. He is in a lot of pain too!"_

_"Thank you sir, we sent a report to the hospital, and they will be ready for you both."_

_"Thank you," Johnny said sobbing, taking in the reality of the situation, "Thank you"_

Twenty minutes later, they pulled in to the ambulance hut, paramedics awaiting them, they immediately rushed into action taking care of mike, and all Johnny could do was sit there and think about everything, sobbing. He didn't notice all of the people around him trying to ask him questions and to take care of him.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir," Johnny didn't even notice her "Sir, are you alright? Your friend is going into surgery, but you are going to have to some with us so we can treat you."

"Yeah" he said, hardly audible

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear you." The nurse said. Any other time that he was in this situation, Johnny would have tried to hit on her, but right now he and Mikey especially were in trouble.

"I can't walk" he said almost crying, "I think there is still a bullet in my leg." He said now, in realization in what pain he was in. "I need to call Briggs." He said his eyes unfocussed staring into the distance. "I need to tell them what happened."

"Were you shot directly? Let me see" she said, part of her heart breaking for the young man.

"Yes, but no I have to call Briggs first. Can you give me a minute?" he said asking with the sincerity of his already shattered heart.

"Yeah Hun, whatever you need, I'll wait outside. You can just yell if you need anything." She said shutting the door.

_"Hey Johnny how was the bust, are you almost home?" Briggs answered sounding happy as can be. _

_"Briggs, Briggs I," Johnny wasn't able to finish his sentence without crying. _

_"JOHNNY, are you okay what's wrong? Calm down okay, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. " Briggs said, sounding angry but having the most sympathetic tone to his voice. _

_"I, we, the-the bust didn't go well, it, I don't even know what happened, we're at the hospital, please hurry." Johnny said, only letting a few tears slip, his voice breaking at the end. _

_"Okay, hang in there, we are on our way." Briggs hung up the phone._

"Excuse me, I'm done in here" he called out to the nurse, who came in with supplies to treat his leg wound.

"Okay sweetie, let me see that bullet." She said trying to be as comforting as possible. He rolled up his pant leg, exposing the wound which was a few centimeters above his knee.

"Is it bad," he asked sounding like a young child "please tell me it's not bad, I don't want surgery, anything but that."

"Well, I can remove the bullet without surgery but it will be very painful. I will go in with some T-D plyers, and try and remove the full bullet. If it is in pieces though, you will need surgery." She said while getting her tools ready, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I just hope it's still whole, I'll be okay with the pain." He said wondering where Briggs was.

"Excuse me?" right than a young man came in "there is a group outside asking for Joe Tutorro? Would you like company?" he asked a sympathetic look for Johnny on his face.

"Yeah, umm yes I would." He said relieved that he finally wasn't alone.


End file.
